In For The Kill
by Thumb
Summary: Harry revoulait son monde, celui qui était détruit, effrayé, sombre. Il voulait fermer les yeux et pouvoir humer l'odeur du sang, de la chair brûlée, de la mort.' Dimensions Parallèles/Time Travel, Powerful!Harry, Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** In For The Kill  
**Rating :** M  
**Couple :** Harry/Ginny dans ce chapitre, puis Harry/Multiple, au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Ceci est un slash, vous serez prévenu.  
**Genre :** Général, Aventure.  
**Résumé :** 'Harry revoulait son monde, celui qui était détruit, effrayé, sombre, où les gens n'osaient pas sortir de chez eux de peur de se faire tuer. Il voulait fermer les yeux et pouvoir humer l'odeur du sang, de la chair brûlée, de la mort.' Dimensions Parallèles/Time Travel, Powerful!Harry, Slash.  
**N/A :** Nouvelle fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes et l'anglicisme. Je lis beaucoup de fic en anglais et ne me rappelle plus les termes français. En tout cas, bonne lecture !

**  
In For The Kill**

_  
L'ennui est la seule chose horrible dans ce monde. C'est le seul péché pour lequel il n'existe pas de pardon._  
Oscar Wilde.

Partie I

"Si vous n'y arrivez pas du premier coup, c'est tout à fait normal, cette métamorphose demande beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration. Malgré le fait..."

Harry poussa un profond soupir, son menton dans le creux de la main et les yeux dans le vague. Il entendait vaguement ce que disait McGonagall sur la métamorphose humaine et apparemment, aujourd'hui, ils devaient essayer de métamorphoser leur main en pince de crabe. Encore quelque chose de très instructif. Ses yeux émeraudes balayèrent la classe de Septième année Gryffindor/Slytherin et les quelques Huitièmes années, et se posèrent sur la tête rousse au loin qui se penchait vers sa voisine, une brune possédant la paire de seins la plus énorme qu'il avait jamais vu. En y pensant bien, cela l'effrayait un peu, autant de poitrine. Contrairement à ses camarades masculins qui ne devaient pas savoir de quelle couleur étaient les yeux de la jeune fille à force de plonger dans son décolleté. Parfois, Harry se demandait si le taux d'hormones chez ses camarades était normal, ou si c'était lui qui avait un problème avec sa libido. Tout à ses pensées, il ne cessa pas de fixer Ginny qui dut se rendre compte qu'elle était observée. Elle se retourna, ses cheveux volant, une mèche resta posée sur ses lèvres pincées, pour lui lancer un regard glacial.

Non, ça ne s'arrangeait définitivement pas. Vu le caractère de feu de la rousse et étant plus que rancunière, Harry n'espérait pas une réconciliation soudaine.

Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu penser que cette affiliation entre les Septième et les 'Huitièmes' années puisse être un don du ciel. En effet, les élèves ayant voulu compléter leur Septième année (ou juste la faire, comme c'était le cas pour Hermione, Ron et Harry) étaient rentrés à partir de Septembre en 'Huitième année'. C'était une appellation implicite, pas du tout officielle, que tout le monde avait cependant adoptée pour distinguer les deux groupes de Septièmes années. Ils avaient leur propre salle commune et des chambres individuelles, vu leur nombre restreint, mais devaient partager leurs cours avec les Septièmes années de n'importe quelle maison. Ce ne fut pas surprenant que tous choisissent de rester avec leur maison d'origine. Harry se voyait mal s'asseoir avec Malfoy et plaisanter comme si il était un vieil ami. Pas qu'il ait encore un problème avec le blond, il était passé au-dessus de ça. Ils s'ignoraient simplement, sauf pour le signe de tête en guise de bonjour quand ils se retrouvaient en présence l'un de l'autre.

Bref, c'était pourquoi il se retrouvait dans la même classe qu'une Ginny furieuse contre lui. Certains, et par là il entendait Hermione, la plupart des Weasley et la gente féminine en général, diraient que la rousse avait entièrement raison et qu'Harry ferait mieux de ravaler son égo et aller présenter ses excuses. Quoiqu'ils en pensaient, il ne risquait absolument pas de tendre le calumet, la colombe ou n'importe quelles autres métaphores débiles de la paix à quelqu'un qui ne savait pas contrôler ses sautes d'humeurs. Non, il n'était pas du tout de mauvaise foi.

Harry s'amusa un instant à tenter de repousser une mèche de sa frange couvrant la légendaire cicatrice pour qu'elle atterrisse sur le haut de sa tête, s'essoufflant en vain. Il se retrouva vite avec un vertige et dut reprendre de grandes goulées d'air afin de faire disparaître les points noirs devant ses yeux qu'il clignait rapidement et assez stupidement. Le brun pensa un instant à boucler ses cheveux, ça les rendrait plus malléable peut-être. Le nid qu'il avait sur la tête ne cessait jamais de l'impressionner par son manque de discipline. Avec ce genre de pensée trottant dans sa tête, il se sentit un peu trop _Lockhart._ Bientôt Harry se présenterai volontairement à l'élection de Mister Sorcier, un sourire dents-blanches-et-étincelantes plaqué sur son visage.

Son attention fut détournée par un jet de lumière sur son bureau qui éclaira des particules de poussières virevoltant doucement sous les mouvements d'air et, d'un geste de l'index, le huitième année fit se dessiner un vif d'or avec les dites particules. Les ailes battirent quelques instants comme celui que son père avait griffonné sur son brouillon à ses BUSEs. Le brun commença à écrire 'G' en poussière, s'arrêtant pour regarder Ginny qui buvait les paroles de McGonagall, puis, agacé à la simple vue de sa petite-amie, fit exploser son œuvre en millions de minuscules points blancs d'une pichenette.

Il les rassembla à nouveau en une sphère, en créant neuf autres de tailles différentes qu'il disposa près de la première qui était la plus grosse. Satisfait, Harry contempla son mini système solaire et l'activa, les 'planètes' tournoyant autour du 'Soleil'. Ça lui rappelait la salle de science du primaire, avec les maquettes en papier mâché et en fil de fer. Harry aimait toujours regarder le mobile accroché au-dessus du tableau, s'imaginant voler là-haut et disparaître sur Uranus. La planète était toujours peinte de cette couleur bleu claire qui l'attirait énormément. De plus, il sut plus tard qu'elle tenait son nom de la divinité grecque du ciel. Inconsciemment, il se rapprochait des cieux. Le tour l'ennuya enfin, les souvenirs de son enfance n'étant pas ses favoris, et son système solaire finit comme le Vif d'Or.

Il inspira profondément, se préparant à laisser échapper encore une de ces expirations, longues et agaçantes, cependant Hermione, assise à sa droite, le devança. L'impact entre sa plume et le bois du petit bureau fit un bruit sourd tandis qu'elle tournait vers lui ses yeux furibonds où pouvaient se lire toute son exaspération.

"Arrête _s'il-te-plaît !_", hissa-t-elle dans un murmure. "J'ai l'impression que tu vas mourir d'ennui d'un moment à l'autre ! Intéresse-toi à ce que dit le Professeur McGonagall plutôt qu'essayer d'épater la galerie avec tes petits tours. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir réussir tes ASPICs sans travailler ?"

Les yeux verts la fixaient avec un air on ne peut plus blasé, un fin sourcil noir se levant à la fin de la tirade de la brunette, maintenant quelque peu essoufflée d'avoir dit tout cela sans penser à respirer, la question _'As-tu finis ?' _clairement annoncée dans ce geste.

Avec un _'Humpf'_ indigné et sûrement des malédictions murmurées, Hermione se consacra à nouveau à ses notes et laissa le jeune homme tranquille. Il reçut un haussement d'épaules contrit de Ron, assis à la droite de sa petit-amie, qui ne pouvait plus s'engager à le défendre contre la folie studieuse de Hermione comme avant, étant donné son statut auprès de la brune.

_'Épater la galerie'_. Comme si c'était ce qu'il faisait ! Elle le mettait plus bas que terre quand elle considérait qu'il ne révisait pas assez, et Merlin seul savait combien il attachait d'importance à ses études cette année !, et lorsqu'il s'entraînait pour le cours de Charmes, elle le reprenait comme si Harry n'était qu'un gosse incapable de se retenir d'_épater la galerie. _Certes, le cours de Métamorphose n'était peut-être pas le lieu approprié mais le savoir avant tout, non ?

Parfois, Harry avait vraiment envie d'étrangler sa meilleure amie.

En plus, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il s'ennuyait, vraiment, il avait fait et refait cette métamorphose ! L'ex-Gryffindor s'était trouvé un intérêt particulier il y a quelques mois pour le programme de cette année en ce qui concernait cette matière et avait donc entrepris d'accomplir tous les sortilèges de son livre. Ce passe-temps avait réussi à l'occupé. Un peu.

Harry retint un soupir et remonta légèrement ses lunettes, qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de glisser sur son nez, avant de fixer sa plume. Puisque Mademoiselle Granger voulait le voir pratiquer, et bien elle allait en avoir pour son compte. Il regarda patiemment la plume se transformer peu à peu en moineau au plumage brun et blanc, de la taille d'un encrier, auquel il jeta un rapide _Silencio_ -au moineau, pas à l'encrier- afin que McGonagall ne se questionne pas sur l'origine d'un piaillement. De sa feuille, Harry fit une mini-cage dans laquelle il plaça son moineau, récemment nommé Piaf, '_Quelle originalité Ronald, vraiment..._'. Se trouver tout au fond de la classe était quand même un avantage non négligeable pour ce genre d'exercices.

Après que sa main gauche soit une pince de crabe, comme demandé, et détruisit la plume d'Hermione, qui la répara avec un mouvement de baguette frustré, sa droite une serre d'aigle, que Ron ait des tentacules violets, visqueux et possédant une vingtaine de ventouses gluantes à la place de ses dix doigts -ce qui lui laissa échapper un petit cri aigu digne d'une première année-, que son encrier contienne de l'encre multicolore et qu'il défit tout ce qu'il avait enchanté, Harry s'ennuya de nouveau.

Ces temps-ci, il s'ennuyait toujours. Quoiqu'il fasse, il finissait apathique, attendant quelque chose de plus, une part de lui demandant encore. Encore de quoi ?

Cela avait commencé peu après la Bataille finale, comme tout le monde se plaisait à l'appeler. Il s'était réveillé aux couleurs immaculées de l'infirmerie et au doux son de Mme Pomfresh s'agitant autour de son lit, l'empêchant de sortir en s'exclamant qu'il devait se reposer. Il pensait pourtant s'être endormi dans la tour Gryffindor suite à la lutte du Bien contre le Mal, remportant ce combat épique. Hermione lui apprit plus tard dans la journée qu'au moment même où il avait voulu sortir de son lit, Harry s'était effondré comme un pantin à qui on aurait coupé les ficelles. Choc post-traumatique apparemment. Au bout de trois jours, et après maintes supplications de Harry et de ses amis, l'infirmière le laissa rejoindre le monde des gens sains, ajoutant toutefois qu'il devait se ménager et, à la grande surprise du brun, le prenant dans ses bras pour une brève embrassade.

Après être resté dans le cocon que formait l'infirmerie d'Hogwarts, il dut faire face aux morts, les enterrements s'enchaînèrent dans un brouillard, de celui de Fred à celui de Tonks. Harry fit face à toute sa peine, toutes les pertes chères à son cœur, il marchait la tête haute, les larmes au bord des yeux, mais il ne pleura pas. Pas alors qu'ils avaient sacrifié leur vie pour qu'il puisse vivre la sienne. Le Survivant devait vivre maintenant, avancer, sans les oublier, sans se laisser accabler par le chagrin.

S'en suivirent les célébrations où une marée de visage le remerciait, lui, le Grand Harry Potter qui essayait tant bien que mal de se cacher dans un coin et de se noyer dans sa coupe de champagne. Merlin qu'il détestait ce genre de réceptions ! Les discours en son honneur, les remises d'Ordre de Merlin, les galas... Ces réunions de gens heureux, alors que pas plus tard qu'hier, il enterrait encore un ami. Ce qu'il pouvait être mélodramatique à cette époque, un véritable adolescent dépressif dans toute sa splendeur.

Il resta cloîtré chez lui pendant une semaine ensuite. Chez lui, à Grimmauld Place. Il s'y était installé car il n'aimait pas l'idée de rester vivre chez les Weasley, de dépendre encore de quelqu'un. Harry se sentait usé, vieux et il avait besoin d'être seul après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Le jeune homme nettoya alors comme il pouvait une chambre au premier étage, une salle de bain et la cuisine. Le minimum vital pour y résider.

Le silence du 12 Grimmauld Place, aux tentures usées, les têtes des ancêtres de Kreacher toujours accrochées au mur, les ombres effrayantes lorsqu'il allumait une bougie dans une pièce. Et la poussière, l'odeur de renfermé, la chambre de Sirius qui semblait intouchable malgré les années. Cette ambiance lugubre et malsaine révulsait Harry qui avait prévu en sixième année, si ils gagnaient la guerre, de revendre cette maison qui paraissait plus hantée qu'Hogwarts même si aucun fantôme ne traversait les murs. Cependant, c'était une des rares choses qui lui restaient de son parrain et il ne pouvait se permettre de la céder à quelqu'un d'autre, de briser un des derniers liens rattachant Sirius à lui. Il détestait cet endroit, détestait ces souvenirs qui ressurgissaient où qu'il aille. Pourtant il aimait se plonger dans cet état d'auto-apitoiement, regarder le feu de la cuisine mourir dans l'âtre en sirotant un FireWhisky, se rappeler ces années de stress et de peur. C'était le lieu parfait dans sa quête à l'auto-destruction.

Enfin, après avoir broyé du noir toute la semaine, proclamant sa vie la plus merdique au monde, Harry se dit qu'il fallait peut-être qu'il arrête de se voiler la face et avance. Où étaient passé tous ses beaux discours parlant de 'la vie qui continue' ? Ou même parfois, quand il était vraiment motivé, de 'la vie qui commençait à peine, autant en profiter maintenant que tout était finis' et blah et blah et blah. Pas de quoi être fier de sa propagande auprès de ses amis avec son état de semi-coma éthylique permanent, sa barbe mal rasé -oui, il avait enfin de la barbe !- et ses habits d'une semaine. Il était beau le Héros, les yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré sur sa bouteille et la mine sombre.

Harry entreprit donc de se remettre en état, autant physiquement que moralement. Ainsi, il acheta un appartement dans le Londres Moldu, un petit studio, étant peu habitué aux grands espaces vides. Il le décora avec trois ou quatre pages de meubles en kit, et se sentit bizarrement dépourvu d'intérêt pour son nouveau chez soi. De tout façon, ayant repris un cours de vie normal, il ne passait pas la plus grande partie de ses journées dans ces pièces lumineusement aseptisées.

Car les visites au Burrow occupaient la plupart de son temps. Là-bas, Harry retrouvait Ginny, la fille qu'il aimait. Quand il la voyait, son cœur battait la chamade comme lorsqu'il regardait Cho du coin de l'œil en Quatrième année, ses mains devenaient moites et son estomac se crispait légèrement. Ils sortaient, essayaient d'oublier les dernières années, les pertes. Ils riaient, s'embrassaient, se découvraient, dans la chaleur de l'été. Il lui suffisait de la regarder dans les yeux pour vivre, c'était elle sa vie. C'était niais, brouillon, innocent, Merlin !, Harry rougissait encore comme une vierge effarouchée à ce moment-là !

Leur première fois fut un véritable désastre. Harry, paniquant car il ne savait pas quoi faire, fit plus de mal que de bien, eut une panne, et ne réussit pas à continuer. La nuit se finit dans un silence pesant, Ginny, dos à lui, ne lui adressa pas la parole avant le lendemain matin et ils n'en reparlèrent plus jamais, trop honteux. Bien sûr, ensuite ils trouvèrent leur rythme et tout se passait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Cet été-là, il était heureux. Un été sans les Dursley, sans elfes maniacodépressifs, sans Détraqueurs... sans Voldemort. Ce dont il avait rêvé toute sa vie sans jamais espérer que cela arriverait.

Un été tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal dans la vie d'Harry Potter.

Et Harry Potter commença sa Huitième année, abandonnant l'euphorie estivale et reprenant le stress scolaire. Le brun n'avait jamais autant voulu ses ASPICs, passant des soirées à la bibliothèque afin de lire le maximum de livres pour se remettre à niveau et même plus. Ron se moquait gentiment de lui, l'appelant de temps en temps Hermione. Il lui reprochait de ne plus le soutenir dans son opposition contre la brune qui s'acharnait à faire réviser son petit-ami.

Le jeune homme voulait briller pour autre chose qu'être Harry Potter. Il décida ceci quand il reçut mi-juillet tout un tas d'offres professionnelles, l'engageant directement, sans entretien, car, après-tout, Harry Potter savait tout faire, c'était bien connu ! Il refusa toutes les propositions poliment et se mit au travail. Il voulait pouvoir postuler à tout ces postes à la fin de l'année et obtenir une réponse favorable non pas pour son nom mais pour ses résultats.

Septembre et Octobre passèrent dans une tornade de cours, de livres, de devoirs et de révisions. Harry emmagasina plus d'informations en ces deux mois qu'en six ans d'étude à Hogwarts. Les professeurs le félicitaient pour son attention, ses devoirs presque parfaits et son progrès flagrant. Avec satisfaction, il remarqua qu'il talonnait Malfoy et Hermione dans toutes les matières. Si ce n'était pas une preuve qu'il était méritant ! Le plus important était que ce remue-méninge occupait son esprit et lui évitait de tomber dans l'ennui comme cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Une ou deux fois, le brun s'était mis à faire les cent pas devant sa petit-amie qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester au lit avec elle, à _ne rien faire_, comme si c'était suffisant de se coller l'un à l'autre avec un stupide sourire béat plaqué sur le visage !

Bien sûr, avec toutes ces activités, Harry trouvait rarement le temps de voir Ginny, et celle-ci le lui reprocha plus d'une fois. L'ex-Gryffindor ne comprenait tout simplement pas son insistance, il se satisfaisait de la voir en cours, pendant les repas et les weekends. La jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de se faufiler dans sa chambre tous les soirs parce qu'elle '_n'arrivait pas à dormir sans son odeur_' ou une niaiserie du genre. Il lui répétait sans cesse qu'il devait travailler, réussir, qu'il avait d'autres priorités dans la vie que s'envoyer en l'air avec elle et qu'elle devait reconsidérer les siennes.

Et bien sûr, ce n'était absolument pas les choses à dire à sa petit-amie. Harry étant l'empoté qu'il était, ne l'apprit que trop tard. C'était certainement la mauvaise influence de Ron. Ils se disputaient, se déchiraient, elle lui balançait des objets à la figure, il ne lui adressait plus la parole pendant une semaine. Elle pleurait, il essayait de la consoler, elle criait, il hurlait, elle le frappait, il la retenait. Les élèves commençaient même à parier sur la date où ils allaient se séparer.

Le seul avantage à toute cette situation plus que chaotique était le sexe. Leurs réconciliations étaient plus que passionnées et si auparavant le jeune homme avait pensait que faire l'amour -Ginny préférait quand il utilisait cette expression- était une banale affaire que tout le monde exagérait pour frimer, ces séances de sexe enragé lui prouvèrent le contraire. Toute sa frustration, la tension qu'Harry accumulait tous les jours et son envie d'action passait à travers l'acte qui n'avait plus rien d'amoureux. C'était devenu du désir brut assouvi, sa manière de soumettre l'autre à ses envies.

Six mois passèrent ainsi, entre disputes et harmonies, sexe et camaraderie, dans sa chambre et dans la bibliothèque. Le Survivant accumula les connaissances, dévorant des tonnes de livres, apprenant des sorts oubliés car trop complexes ou tout simplement inutiles -il savait faire un trou dans les chaussettes de Ron à présent-. Le brun considérait seulement que tout était bon à savoir, et Harry avait la chance d'avoir un cerveau pratiquement vide depuis dix-huit ans qu'il se faisait un plaisir de remplir.

Tout ça le menait à la semaine dernière, lorsqu'il avait dit à sa petite-amie, déjà à cran, qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour elle. Ou plutôt pour '_toutes ses futilités_'. Ginny n'apprécia pas ce groupe nominal. Pour être honnête, elle lui en voulait depuis une semaine à cause de ça. C'était risible. Harry posa son regard sur sa petite-amie-mais-pas-trop et une grimace déforma ses traits fins. Merlin, qu'elle l'énervait ! L'ex-Gryffondor ne se rappelait même plus ce qui l'avait attiré à la base tellement il était aveuglé par son irritation. Sa fougue peut-être, il trouvait ce caractère de chienne rafraîchissant et elle le connaissait vraiment. Pour la rousse, il était _Juste Harry_. Ridicule.

Au fil de l'année, le brun commençait à superposer l'image de Mrs Weasley sur sa fille et ce n'était pas attrayant. Il imaginait sa vie dans vingt ans, avec une femme aux seins énormes, pas qu'aux seins énormes d'ailleurs, traînant une dizaine d'enfants derrière elle et l'insultant parce qu'il était en retard pour le repas. Harry deviendrait chauve, aurait du ventre et vivrait une vie morne et méprisable. Puis, honnêtement, Ginny l'ennuyait de plus en plus. Et si il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était l'ennui. Elle était si prévisible que c'était à présent un jeu d'enfant de l'enrager. Leur différence d'âge, autrefois passant inaperçue, creusait dorénavant un fossé d'incompréhension entre eux. Elle voulait être joueuse de Quidditch, il commençait à trouver ce jeu inutile. Elle lui parlait du mariage de Bill et Fleur, tentant, et échouant, de le questionner subtilement sur leur futur mariage alors qu'il n'y pensait pas du tout. Elle était jeune, il se sentait vieux.

La raison principale qui l'amenait à envisager de la quitter était le fait que le jeune homme pouvait la réduire en cendres d'un claquement de doigts dans un excès de rage et Harry ne pensait pas que la famille Weasley apprécierait de perdre encore un enfant. Leurs disputes dernièrement menaient toujours à un Survivant vibrant de magie qui s'échappait dans une salle de classe vide pour détruire tout ce qui lui passait sous la main à défaut que ce soit la jeune fille qui hurle sous ses sorts. Cette dernière lui hurlait juste qu'il était devenu lâche, fuyant ainsi le combat. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il lui sauvait la vie, _encore une fois_, avec son stupide complexe du héros.

La cloche retentit, sortant Harry de sa torpeur. Il rassembla ses affaires dans son sac rapidement et sortit tranquillement de la classe avec Ron et Hermione. Lorsqu'il aperçut sa _tendre moitié_, il lui attrapa le coude et lui chuchota "Viens me voir ce soir dans ma chambre, j'ai à te parler.". La rousse lui lança un regard triomphant, pensant certainement qu'il allait lui présenter des excuses en bonne et due forme.

Si elle savait...

-**IFTK**-

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta putain de tête ?! Bordel mec ! Ma sœur est en pleurs dans sa chambre depuis des jours parce que tu l'as quitté ! _Une fois de plus !_", s'écria Ron, fulminant devant un Harry totalement exaspéré. "Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, avec ton putain d'air supérieur ! Tu sais à qui tu me fais me penser ? A Malfoy !"

"Je pense que tu t'emportes-"

"Ne t'avise pas de finir ta putain phrase ! T'as changé depuis l'année dernière, la célébrité t'est finalement montée au cerveau ? Tu te prends pour quelqu'un d'important, hein, Harry-_fucking_-Potter ? Tellement important qu'une Weasley n'est pas assez bonne pour toi, c'est ça ?"

"Ferme ta gueule Ron ! Tu t'entends ? Est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? NON ! Alors arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et écoute-moi bordel !", il reprit son souffle et soutint le regard furieux de son meilleur ami. "Pour Ginny, j'ai mes raisons, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Point barre. Il est hors de question que je retourne avec ta sœur.", Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Harry leva sa main droite pour le faire taire. "Et ce n'est absolument pas parce que je me sens supérieur ou d'autres foutaises du genre. C'est juste... Je peux plus. Pas avec ta sœur, pas pour le moment, je veux juste être... seul. Tu comprends, Ron ?"

Il vit le roux serrer les dents, acquiesçant quand même et sortant de la chambre de Harry. Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir et se jeta sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans son coussin. Il huma le parfum léger de son shampoing imprégné dans le tissu de l'oreiller et, ses yeux fermés, il se laissa aller à cette odeur de vanille.

Harry s'en était bien sorti. Ginny l'avait giflé, le traitant de salaud et autres noms d'oiseaux, il avait réussi à échapper aux sorts qu'elle lui avait lancés et au final, elle était sortie en larmes pour rejoindre la Tour Gryffindor. Ron avait quant à lui crié, pesté et juré, pour ne pas changer. Il ferait sûrement la gueule à Harry quelques jours avant de lui pardonner. Comme si l'ex-Gryffindor avait fait quelque chose d'intolérable ! Merlin, Ron avait littéralement utilisé Lavande pour rendre Hermione jalouse ! Si ça, ce n'était pas être un connard sans coeur !

Le jeune homme se retourna avec peine et contempla sa chambre baignée dans la lumière d'une fin d'après-midi. Elle était simple, un peu plus grande que celle qu'il avait chez les Dursley. Un lit à baldaquin aux tentures et draps noirs, était appuyé sur le mur du fond, à côté d'une fenêtre, un bureau en bois sombre sur le mur adjacent, et une petite cheminée, ici seulement pour réchauffer la pièce. Tout était dans des couleurs obscures et neutres. Et au milieu de cette chambre impersonnelle, Harry était enfin seul. Il aimait l'ambiance du dortoir mais il ne s'imaginait pas dans une même pièce avec huit autres garçons. Heureusement Flitwick, le nouveau directeur à l'étonnement de tous, avait pensé à cet 'exil' des plus vieux, évitant ainsi bien des tourments à Harry.

Le brun pouvait étudier comme il le voulait, et surtout ce qu'il voulait, Hermione ne pouvant pas le réprimander lorsqu'il sortait la nuit sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour s'infiltrer dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque. Il s'était promis de dépouiller ce lieu du moindre savoir, de s'en approprier, afin de tester ce pouvoir qu'il avait acquis bizarrement, subitement. Un pouvoir brut, parfois incontrôlable, qui permettait au Survivant de faire, pour l'instant, ce qu'il voulait. Harry désirait en connaître les limites. Cependant, plus il allait vers des choses complexes, plus il sentait sa magie croître. Et cette sensation était délicieuse.

Le Huitième année avait longuement pensé à cet afflux soudain de puissance. Aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, il n'avait jamais été un élève doué, ou surpuissant, toujours moyen dans ce qu'il entreprenait et par-dessus tout, feignant. Or, à présent, il possédait cette soif d'apprendre et cette envie de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, afin d'éviter l'ennui. Ce dernier était à présent sa seule frayeur, de rester assis, voir le temps défiler et être mort à l'intérieur. Ceci expliquant cela, Harry comprenait pourquoi il désirait dévorer le moindre livre qui lui passait sous la main.

Ça ne réglait cependant pas l'autre problème. Plusieurs théories étaient venues à son esprit, comme sa magie atteignant sa maturité ou le fait qu'il ne soit plus vraiment pareil après avoir été presque-mort. Une seule semblait être au final la plus vraisemblable. Et le fait qu'il puisse encore parler Fourchelang n'en était qu'une preuve de plus.

Dans la Chambre des Secrets, Riddle dit à Harry qu'ils se ressemblaient. Peut-être parlait-il d'une similitude physique alors, ou de leurs enfances, Harry n'était pas dans sa tête, il n'en savait rien. En tout cas, le Huitième année savait maintenant que ce n'était pas seulement le cas. Tom Riddle et Harry Potter se correspondaient énormément. Ils étaient une sorte d'âme-sœurs -pas dans le sens niais du terme-, être un Horcrux-humain était un signe suffisant, et compatibles magicalement parlant.

Son idée était que lorsque Voldemort mourut de son propre sortilège de mort, il essaya en vain, comme toujours, de lutter contre sa fin imminente. Seize ans plus tôt, ce fut un morceau d'âme qui se détacha de l'âme mère et s'intégra au corps de bébé Harry. L'année dernière, ce fut une partie de la magie du Mage Noir qui incorpora le jeune homme, vu la petitesse de l'âme actuelle du Lord. D'où le choc post-traumatique et son séjour à l'infirmerie, sa magie essayant de canaliser et de se réunir avec celle de feu sa Némésis. D'où son pouvoir inopiné aussi.

Harry Potter était devenu le sorcier le plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne, grâce à Lord Voldemort.

-**IFTK**-

Il eut tous ses ASPICs avec O, fut pris pour toutes ses demandes de formations mais avait quand même atterri dans la section de préparation au concours d'Auror avec Ron, déjà inscrit depuis l'année dernière. Après tout, le roux n'était revenu à Hogwarts que pour faire plaisir à Hermione. Ils avaient passé deux ans à se perdre dans ces entraînements, les leçons, les tactiques, la camaraderie, l'apprentissage. C'était différent d'Hogwarts, ici, ils étaient traités en tant qu'adultes, capables de faire leurs propres décisions et responsables de leurs fautes. Conscients.

Lors de ces deux années, Harry gagna en confiance, en connaissance et vécu chaque instant pleinement. Que ce soit par ses devoirs, ses révisions, des femmes, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, des hommes, et surtout, l'évaluation de sa magie, le jeune homme ne voyait pas le temps passer.

Sa magie ne faisait que se développer, plus il l'utilisait, plus elle s'étoffait et il arrivait parfois à Harry de se perdre juste dans la sensation de ce feu qui brûlait en lui, ne demandant qu'à être exploité. Malheureusement, il n'avait plus le temps de rechercher autant de sortilèges qu'avant, malgré la gargantuesque bibliothèque dont il disposait à Grimmauld Place. Finalement, il n'avait son appartement à Londres que comme un lieu de transit, une garçonnière où il amenait ses coups d'un soir. Depuis sa rupture avec Ginny, le jeune homme avait fait une croix sur les relations sérieuses pour un bon moment, il n'était pas prêt à s'engager totalement avec quelqu'un, donc il profita un maximum de son célibat tout en évitant d'ébruiter ses ébats. Pour cela, il suffisait à Harry de sortir essentiellement dans le monde moldu quand il voulait s'amuser.

Harry n'avait pas pris la peine de remettre à neuf la vieille baraque qu'était Grimmauld Place. S'entraînant encore à faire de la magie sans baguette, il dépoussiéra certes tout mais s'emporta un peu trop, pulvérisant le mobilier d'une chambre d'amis sans le vouloir. Le jeune homme avait donc décidé de perfectionner cela avant de se lancer dans un grand nettoyage. Et, au fond, il aimait cette ambiance, ces coins sombres, ces souvenirs d'un autre temps où tout était plus agité, plus vivant. Quand la peur lui étreignait le ventre, que sa cicatrice brûlait tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui ouvrait le crâne. C'était le bon temps !

Reclus entre ces murs, l'ex-Gryffondor voyait de moins en moins ses amis en dehors du travail, ayant eu le poste d'Auror avec Ron, et de quelques repas au Burrow où Ginny ne cessait de lui lancer des regards furieux au-dessus de son assiette. Son temps se perdait en missions, compte-rendus à rédiger et sommeil. Ils traquaient sans cesse les derniers Death Eaters encore en cavale, les chassant de leurs cachettes comme des lapins de leurs terriers.

Le Sauveur du monde sorcier prenait un malin plaisir à tester sur ses prisonniers les sorts qu'il avait accumulé au cours des dernières années, n'ayant pas eu alors de cobayes pour assouvir ses envies. Il se délectait du moindre petit exercice, sa magie pulsant en lui pour toujours plus. L'Auror avait parfois l'impression qu'elle devenait indépendante, ayant une identité propre qui n'avait envie que d'une chose, être libre. Comme lui, certains jours. Ici, Harry se sentait emprisonné, restreint par tous ses amis qui le regardaient avec de plus en plus de suspicion, ne le comprenant plus. Leurs silences n'étaient plus sereins mais tendus, quelque fois le brun surprenait même de l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux, si ce n'était pas tout simplement de la peur.

Ils lui avaient parler, encore, lui disant tout ce qu'ils pensaient juste à dire, ressortant ses propres mots et lui jetant au visage comme si il s'en souciait, de sa nouvelle vie qui commençait, du passé qu'il fallait laisser derrière, qu'il allait pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il voulait, qu'il était libre d'aimer, de vivre, de respirer, de mourir même ! Ron lui reprochait encore d'être un dépravé qui devrait se remettre avec sa douce sœur qui prendrait bien mieux soin de lui que lui-même. Le brun dut même subir le discours sur l'auto-destruction qu'il s'infligeait._ 'Tu peux être normal maintenant, Harry, tu peux vivre normalement'. _C'était ce que lui avait affirmé Hermione, les yeux pleins de promesses.

Ses amis avaient juste oublié qu'il était Harry Potter, et que la normalité n'était pas faite pour lui. La normalité n'avait jamais voulu de lui.

Et le voilà, à vingt-deux ans, après avoir massacré ou mis à Azkaban tous les joujoux de feu Voldemort un à un, enfermé dans une maison sombre et silencieuse, assis sur le sol de la bibliothèque, entouré de dizaine de bouquins étalés par terre, une barbe de quelques jours sur les joues, ses lunettes basses sur son nez et ses yeux verts allumés d'un feu intriguant. C'était son jour de repos et il comptait bien le passer plongé dans ces grimoires. Maintenant que 'son devoir' était accompli, Harry se sentait à nouveau comme une coquille vide, sans but. Les méchants étaient sous les verrous et il sentait le poids de l'ennui l'accabler à nouveau rien qu'à l'idée de retourner travailler, remplir de la paperasse, traquer des petits braqueurs ou des pickpockets sans importance. Sa lettre de démission était prête, en bas, sur la table de la cuisine.

Le deal était que si Harry trouvait un projet, quelque chose auquel il puisse consacrer tout son temps et qui occuperait son esprit vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il enverrait cette lettre, n'ouvrirait plus sa porte, bloquerait sa cheminée et ne bougerait pas d'ici à part pour soulager sa frustration sexuelle. Dans le cas inverse, il continuerai à chercher et chercher jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Élu, Sauveur de monde sorcier, Vainqueur du Grand Lord Voldemort... mort d'épuisement ? Le dit Mage Noir rirait bien en apprenant ça, si seulement il était encore en vie.

-**IFTK**-

Cela lui prit trois ans. Trois longues années durant lesquelles il chercha sans relâche à travers les bibliothèques du monde entier de quoi assouvir les lancements de sa magie qui devenait plus impatiente chaque jour qui passait. Trois années en tant qu'Auror, mourant de quitter ce métier, cette vie morne. Harry passa en revue tous les sortilèges et rituels possibles et imaginables, les apprenant et les appliquant la plupart du temps.

D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux lui coûta l'amitié de Ron et Hermione. Il était tranquillement en train d'exécuter un rituel qui lui permettrait de soumettre les éléments à sa volonté lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis étaient entrés. Ils le découvrirent nu, assis en tailleur, sur le sol du salon couvert de runes, sa magie virevoltant autour de lui tandis qu'il récitait une incantation en latin, un feu, de la terre, de l'eau et une bouteille vide aux quatre points cardinaux. Peut-être était-ce l'image d'Harry avec le signe de chaque élément tracer à la dague sur son torse quelque peu couvert de sang, ou le balancement frénétique de son corps d'avant en arrière mais ce fut le choc de trop. Les deux ex-Gryffondors attendirent la fin de son rituel, heureusement Hermione possédait assez d'esprit pour savoir que le perturber alors qu'il l'accomplissait pouvait engendrer des conséquences fatales. Puis, ils fondirent sur lui comme un aigle sur sa proie et ils le déchiquetèrent.

Harry avait beau leur expliquer que ce qu'il faisait était bénin, ses amis ne s'arrêtaient pas de hurler combien il était imprudent et assoiffer de pouvoir, combien ils n'avaient pas cru Ginny quand elle leur avait avoué que parfois Harry lui rappelait Tom Riddle, mais maintenant qu'ils en avaient la preuve, ils regrettaient de ne pas avoir agi plus tôt. A cette remarque, le brun rit avec force, se calmant quelques instants après, pour leur avouer qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, Harry n'arrêterait ses expériences pour rien au monde et si ils étaient vraiment ses amis, ils comprendraient. Leur dispute dura jusqu'au petit matin, où Ron et Hermione abandonnèrent l'idée de faire 'entendre raison' à leur meilleur ami.

Actuellement, Harry ne pensait pas vraiment à Ron et Hermione, ni aux compte-rendus de missions qu'il devait finir pour le lendemain. Il avait sous les yeux la clé de son bonheur, ou du moins, il pensait que ça l'était. Un sourire presque dément se forma sur ses lèvres à l'idée de tout ce qu'il pourrait faire grâce à ce bout de papyrus. Merlin... Il était sauvé.

Au milieu de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, nullement perdue, seulement protégée de la folie destructrice de la communauté chrétienne, Harry se retint avec grandes peines de rire et pleurer à la fois. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser ! Pouvoir profiter de sa vie, utiliser sa magie, Merlin ! Il allait retrouver tout ce qui manquait dans sa vie, être à nouveau plein.

En réfléchissant au fil des années, à travers ses fouilles, Harry se rendit compte que tout ce qu'il avait en tête était de trouvé un sorcier capable de le pousser à ses limites, de faire battre son cœur à toute allure, son adrénaline pulsant à travers ses veines, transpirer, avoir peur pour sa vie... _Survivre_. Il lui manquait un égal.

Harry avait commencé à se demander à quoi bon avoir tant de pouvoirs si il n'y avait aucun mage noir à défaire et sa vie devenait de plus en plus monotone depuis que les Death Eaters étaient tous à Azkaban. Il était Harry Saint-Potter et le peuple s'inclinait sur son passage, baisant le sol qu'il foulait. Personne ne le contredisait, personne ne lui tenait tête ou avait même une chance de lui tenir tête.

Il avait découvert au cours de ces huit ans qu'il pouvait tout faire. Tout. Cligner des yeux et désarmer vingt hommes, lever le petit doigt pour les faire léviter, juste penser à ce qu'il voulait faire d'eux et cela se passerait. Il avait même découvert qu'il pouvait transplaner dans Poudlard sans le moindre problème. Grimmauld Place en avait avantageusement profiter lorsqu'il avait réussi à maîtriser sa magie, se retrouvant débarrasser de toutes traces de vieillesses, surtout du portrait de Walburga. L'endroit était à présent aussi resplendissant qu'à l'époque où les Blacks l'habitaient.

Le jeune homme voulait qu'une guerre explose. Il avait attendu patiemment qu'un conflit éclate, un pays ne pouvait pas rester en paix bien longtemps après tout, non ? Pourtant, rien ne se passa. Pas un minable attentat, pas un réseau secret de Magie Noire, pas de Mage Noir non plus. Harry mourrait d'envie de libérer ce pouvoir qui flottait sous sa peau, attrayant, qu'il entendait presque le supplier pour sortir, être utilisé. Cependant, le Survivant ne pouvait pas l'utiliser ici, premièrement parce qu'il était étroitement surveiller maintenant que ses amis pensaient qu'il perdait la tête et deuxièmement, qui pourrait lui résister plus d'une minute ?

Personne.

Alors qu'avant... Il y avait Dumbledore et son amas de Magie Blanche, parfaitement maîtrisée. Il y avait aussi Snape, d'abord intéressant par ses sarcasmes toujours originaux et surtout sa puissance non-négligeable, il était quand même capable de voler sans artifices, chose que seul Voldemort pouvait accomplir. Et ce dernier... Ce cher Voldemort. Combien il manquait à Harry ! Avec ses expériences tellement poussées qu'il n'était plus qu'un ersatz d'humain, immortel, aliéné, mais toujours là, présent au fond du jeune homme. C'était grâce à cette créature hideuse qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était.

Harry revoulait son monde, celui qui était détruit, effrayé, sombre, où les gens n'osaient pas sortir de chez eux de peur de se faire tuer. Il voulait fermer les yeux et pouvoir humer l'odeur du sang, de la chair brûlée, de la mort.

Et tout ceci pourrait bientôt se réaliser.

-**IFTK**-

Un jour comme les autres, où Harry pensait une fois de plus '_Si seulement Voldemort était encore là...', _quelque chose dans la tête d'Harry fit _click_. Et, à partir de ce moment, ses pensées se mirent à tournoyer à mille à l'heure. Il avait trouvé la solution à son problème.

Si Voldemort ne pouvait pas venir à Harry, pourquoi Harry n'irait pas à Voldemort ?

Ainsi, le brun commença à retourner sa bibliothèque personnelle et c'est là qu'il lut la première chose qui lui fit manquer un battement de coeur depuis bien des années.

Les dimensions parallèles.

Notre monde était supposément dupliqué plusieurs fois, la seule chose changeant étant le temps. D'où la divination. Les voyants et autres Trelawney étaient juste des personnes sensibles aux autres dimensions, ils ne percevaient pas le futur mais seulement des bribes d'autres mondes plus avancées dans le temps, pas plus qu'ils ne percevaient le passé de certaines personnes, toujours les 'souvenirs' des dimensions plus reculées.

Et c'était des dernières qui l'intéressaient. Le plus de cette expérience était qu'il n'aurait pas à se soucier de changer son futur, il pourrait agir sans penser aux conséquences, comme au bien vieux temps ! Être un gentil Gryffindor, courant tête baissée vers le danger et sauver le peuple des méchants.

Harry en avait entendu parler auparavant, comme tout le monde, dans des livres de science fictions, mais jamais, il n'avait cru cela possible, même après sa découverte du Monde Magique. Pourtant, dans un petit livre à la couverture de cuir noir, il était écrit quelques informations sur ce phénomène. Ce paragraphe placé au milieu d'une thèse sur le temps fut la première étincelle au feu qui ne manqua pas de prendre. Harry désirait savoir absolument tout sur les dimensions parallèles. Pour sa santé mentale, il devait tout connaître.

Les recherches débutèrent. Chaque jour de repos, le Héros du Monde Sorcier se jetterai sur une des bibliothèques magiques mondiales. Et au bout de vingt-six mois de dur labeur, il avait atterri à Alexandrie dans le légendaire sanctuaire, fouillant parmi les rouleaux de papyrus afin de trouver le moindre renseignement.

Bien sûr, Harry connaissait les caractéristiques principales des mondes parallèles, les autres lieux lui ayant fournis assez de connaissances pour dix vies. Ce qu'il lui manquait, c'était le moyen d'aller dans ces dimensions. Jusqu'à présent, le sorcier avait découvert des sorts, des machines et des rites permettant de transporter aléatoirement d'un monde à l'autre et ce genre de choses étaient beaucoup trop aléatoire justement. Harry ne souhaitait pas spécialement se retrouver aux temps préhistoriques ou à l'ère glaciaire.

Merlin soit loué, à force de patience, il acquit ce bout de papyrus où la solution à son problème était marquée noir sur blanc. Un simple rituel de sang et d'éléments, qu'il maîtrisait déjà, et Harry pourrait rejoindre Voldemort. Il recopia avec hâte la traduction, il avait beau étudié dur, les hiéroglyphes n'étaient pas à son programme, ainsi que la phonétique puis rangea toutes ses affaires pour retourner en Angleterre.

Le temps pressait.

-**IFTK**-

Harry dut attendre encore six mois avant de pouvoir accomplir son rituel. Aussitôt rentré chez lui, il examina de fond en comble ses pattes de mouches et ressortit de son analyse avec une liste d'ingrédients les plus rares au monde et tous nécessaires afin d'acheminer son corps et son esprit vers ces univers. Lui qui se sentait sorti d'affaire n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Le brun parcourut la forêt amazonienne pour capturer un insecte de la taille de son pouce aux propriétés magiques exceptionnelles, il fouilla les glaciers de l'Arctique à la recherche d'une mousse qui ne poussait là qu'entre le vingt juillet et le trente août. Il dut sortir un os d'éléphant du sol nigérien, ses principes lui interdisant de tuer un être aussi intelligent et inoffensif.

Il était exténué, couvert de plaies mais heureux. Assis en tailleur au milieu de la table de la cuisine de Grimmauld Place, Harry caressa le bois aux cicatrices profondes, la couleur depuis longtemps fanée, la surface était rugueuse sans la peinture. Avant de partir pour sa quête aux ingrédients, il avait envoyé sa lettre de démission qui était restée posée sur cette même table durant trois années. Un sentiment de liberté s'était emparé de lui quand Harry avait regardé la lettre se balancer doucement à la patte d'un hibou quelconque qui s'éloignait au-dessus des toits londoniens.

Il était fin prêt pour partir pour cette grande aventure, l'inconnu plein de surprises, les batailles, les duels, la lutte de pouvoir ! Un frisson parcourut son corps nu tandis qu'un sourire serein étirait ses lèvres. Harry allait vivre à nouveau.

Le rituel se faisait en trois temps. La première étape était la plus simple, juste disposer les ingrédients récoltés, ou plutôt les catalyseurs représentant les sources qui allaient être drainées de leur énergie. Sous chaque élément était dessinée une rune, celle-ci constituées ses désirs, indiquant dans quel monde il voulait atterrir. Harry avait les mêmes symboles tracés à la dague sur son corps nu. En effet le rituel avait été conçu pour n'emporter que son corps, pas d'autres affaires personnelles. Harry espérait cependant que son stratagème allait déjouer ce problème. Le jeune homme avait rétréci tout ce dont il avait besoin jusqu'à ce que cela tienne dans une capsule en airain qu'il avait avalé. Ainsi, une fois arrivé, il pourrait récupérer ses biens !

Ensuite, pour établir un lien entre les symboles et sa personne, Harry devait faire couler son sang sur chaque rune, partant du nord et allant vers le sud. Il attrapa une dague et traça une fine ligne sur son poignet, transperçant la peau avec la lame aiguisée. Précautionneusement, il laisser le sang couvrir un à un les symboles jusqu'au dernier. Le brun posa tranquillement la dague sur le côté et se prépara à accomplir son destin.

Le dernier palier consistait à réciter une litanie de phrases en ancien égyptien, appelant les forces naturelles et élémentaires à l'aider à passer au-delà de ce monde. Prenant une grande inspiration et regardant une dernière fois son monde, Harry ferma les yeux avant de commencer à réciter les mots qu'il connaissait par cœur, sentant son pouls accélérer et la magie vibrer autour de lui et en lui plus il avançait dans ce monologue. Ses yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières fermées, ses mains ouvertes et posées sur ses genoux, palmes vers le ciel, Harry implorait la Nature pour qu'elle vienne à son aide, qu'elle l'envoie loin de ce monde vers d'autres aventures.

Des heures semblèrent être passer lorsque Harry prononça le terme final. Les lumières semblèrent s'éteindre, ou peut-être était-ce lui, alors que son corps se déformait. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un essayait d'arracher son âme de son corps, il se sentait étirer de toute part, ne savant plus comment réfléchir ou penser, perdu dans une douleur atroce. Même le Crucio ne faisait pas autant souffrir et c'était censé être le sortilège de douleur bon sang ! Harry crut sentir ses veines percer sa peau et ses yeux sortir de leurs orbites, roulant horriblement, clos ou ouverts, il ne savait plus, inconscient et conscient à la fois, trop d'informations se propulsant sous son crâne douloureux.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Il sentit à nouveau la table de Grimmauld Place sous ses cuisses, l'air pénétrer ses poumons, la lumière traverser légèrement sous ses paupières closes, la sensation de nudité, le sang qui coulait des runes sur tout son corps. Et il entendit enfin le bruit de choc général, certains retenant leur souffle, d'autres haletant. Harry perçut aussi le bruissement des vêtements signifiant que quelques uns avaient eu la présence d'esprit de sortir leur baguette.

Le Survivant prit une grande goulée d'air et ouvrit enfin ses yeux verts émeraudes pour rencontrer directement deux orbes bleues et scintillantes. Harry sourit doucement et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Albus Dumbledore scrutait son visage, son visage un masque impassible. Sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient aussi longs et aussi blanc qu'Harry se rappelait, descendant en cascade dans son dos et disparaissant sous la table. Le nez aquilin, les lunettes en demi-lunes et le visage qui possédait autant de rides qu'autrefois complétaient le tableau d'un vieux grand-père bienveillant, flamboyant même dans ses robes rouges et or. Une seule chose s'ajoutait à toute la panoplie. Une chose qu'Harry n'avait pas eu la capacité de contempler auparavant. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'il découvrait, impressionné, l'aura se propageant autour du directeur, une aura magnifique, colorée et chaleureuse. Harry pouvait presque sentir le pouvoir émaner du vieux sorcier et haleta lorsqu'un brin de sa magie rejoignit de sa propre volonté celle de Dumbledore. C'était la chose la plus intime qu'il est jamais faite, les deux essences se frôlant sans jamais vraiment se toucher, une caresse amicale, le bonjour de deux vieux amis. Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, chacun rétracta sa magie.

Les yeux verts rejoignirent ceux du directeur et un fin sourire étira leurs lèvres simultanément.

C'était bon de rentrer à la maison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** In For The Kill  
**Rating :** M  
**Couple :** Harry/MultipleMC, au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.  
**Genre :** Général, Aventure.  
**Warnings : **Ceci est un slash, vous serez prévenu. DH compliant.  
**Résumé :** 'Harry revoulait son monde, celui qui était détruit, effrayé, sombre, où les gens n'osaient pas sortir de chez eux de peur de se faire tuer. Il voulait fermer les yeux et pouvoir humer l'odeur du sang, de la chair brûlée, de la mort.' Dimensions Parallèles/Time Travel, Powerful!Harry, Slash.  
**N/A :** Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai changé au moins quinze fois d'idée, mon plan de départ ne me plaisait plus et voilà, pas trop d'action dans ce chapitre, mais le prochain sera mieux, du moins je pense ! Merci pour les reviews et alerts, et bonne lecture !

**In For The Kill**

Harry se secoua mentalement et posa ses yeux sur ses jambes croisées. Il ne pouvait plus sentir le sang circuler dans ses membres inférieurs du au fait qu'il était resté dans cette position depuis des heures. Avec précaution, il les déplia, une grimace prenant place sur son visage tandis que des picotements traversaient ses muscles qui reprenaient vie peu à peu. Il fit un test et essaya d'agiter ses doigts de pieds. Un soupir de soulagement échappa à ses lèvres quand ses orteils réagirent de la façon voulu. Au moins, il avait parfaitement accompli son rituel.

Le jeune homme étira encore un peu ses membres avant de regarder avidement les personnes présentes autour de la table qui avaient leur attention fixée sur lui. Ils ne l'avaient peut-être pas encore reconnu. C'était sûr qu'entre un adolescent maigrichon et un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans avec un entraînement physique derrière lui, il y avait une certaine différence. Si il se rappelait bien, à cet âge là, il avait les cheveux plus courts, un visage et un corps plus fin et surtout, cet air dépressif et obstiné constamment plaqué sur le visage. Il avait évité la puberté, c'était déjà ça.

A présent, ses cheveux arrivaient à sa mâchoire, ils ne s'étaient pas domptés pour autant, pointant dans des directions qui contraient les lois gravitationnelles. Harry ne les avaient pas gardé si long pour un effet de style. Il était simplement peu intéressé par son allure et détestait aller chez les coiffeurs, le souvenir de sa Tante Pétunia qui lui coupait les cheveux l'avait quelque peu traumatisé. A cela s'ajoutait sa barbe de quelques jours. Petit triomphe personnel depuis quelques années. Le manque de lunettes aussi, un rituel runiques ayant réglé ce problème. Harry ne voulait pas arriver et ne rien voir, ses lunettes mises dans sa capsule. Le fait qu'il soit couvert de sang séché ajoutait peut-être au fait qu'ils ne puissent pas mettre un nom sur sa tête.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres d'Harry. Ils étaient tous là. Vivants. Certains plus familiers que d'autres. Il pouvait voir l'énorme nez de Snape, le crochet de serpent suspendu à l'oreille de Bill, les cheveux grisonnants de Remus, le visage identique des jumeaux Weasley, les lunettes de McGonagall, l'œil bleu électrique de Maugrey qui tournoyait dans son orbite, les traits burinés de Charlie, les cheveux roses de Tonks et le crâne de Shacklebolt. Ils avaient pour la plupart un air suspicieux sur la figure, fixant alternativement Harry et Dumbledore. Les baguettes étaient sorties et pointées dans sa direction. Cette seule vision fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Enfin ! Enfin des personnes qui n'avaient pas peur de lui, qui ne s'inclinaient pas sur son passage ! Merlin, il pouvait même sentir qu'il respirait mieux, ce monde était déjà une bouffée d'air frais alors qu'il venait d'y débarquer depuis seulement quelques minutes.

"J'espère que je ne t'interromps rien d'important ?", demanda Harry, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Plusieurs personnes pincèrent leurs lèvres à l'audace du nouveau venu, apparemment nullement impressionné par les sorciers devant lui. McGonagall, assise à la gauche de Dumbledore, prit la peine de déserrer les siennes pour dire "Albus, pourrions-nous savoir qui est cet homme ?". Ce dernier lui sourit simplement, puis détourna son attention d'elle afin d'inspecter son corps pour une quelconque anomalie, tapotant son estomac, ses cuisses, ses bras...

"Je pense que nous connaissons tous ici ce garçon," commença le vieil homme de sa voix la plus mystérieuse, "il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux."

Harry entendit vaguement quelqu'un émettre un bruit d'indignation à l'habituelle réponse évasive alors qu'il vérifiait si ses mains avaient bien cinq doigts chacune. Une fois que ceci fut établit, il bougea vaguement son index afin de débarrasser son corps de tout ce sang sec. Les cicatrices des runes étaient visibles sur sa chair, encore rouge à la lumière du feu, et d'un autre mouvement de doigt, elles commencèrent à se résorber jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit aussi pâle et lisse qu'auparavant. Harry nota distraitement qu'il avait perdu du poids avec toutes ses dernières activités et sa réclusion. A part quand il était chez les Dursley, il ne faisait jamais la cuisine et il se perdait généralement trop dans ses recherches pour penser à des choses aussi primaires que manger ou dormir.

"_Qui_ êtes-vous ?". La voix de Snape claqua comme elle le faisait autrefois dans les sombres cachots d'Hogwarts, coupant le silence pesant qui s'était établi.

"Oh...", souffla Harry en levant les yeux vers son ancien professeur de potions. Il inclina sa tête sur le côté et répondit avec un sourire malicieux, "Harry Potter bien sûr."

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers son front désormais dégagé, un air effaré sur le visage. Ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir superposer cette version de lui-même et l'autre qui était actuellement à Hogwarts. Cela ne dura que quelques instants. Une cacophonie s'établit rapidement dans la sombre pièce, tout le monde voulait ajouter son grain de sel et dire combien il n'était pas Harry Potter mais un imposteur, un espion de Voldemort, un Death Eater ! La personne concernée observait simplement tous ces gens s'époumoner à défendre leur pensée, dépensant tant d'énergie. Ils étaient fascinants. Pas comme ceux de son monde qui ne rêvaient que d'une vie tranquille. Eux étaient en guerre ! Ils devaient se battre pour survivre !

"Prouve-le ! Prouve ce que tu affirmes gamin !", s'exclama soudainement Maugrey, ses deux yeux posés sur lui.

"Si cette cicatrice n'est pas suffisante... Pensez-vous vraiment que Dumbledore-"

"Professeur Dumbledore !", admonesta Snape. "Votre insolence est certainement la même que cet ersatz de sorcier."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, souriant malgré lui, Merlin que cette vieille chauve-souris lui avait manquée !, puis poursuivi. "_Professeur_ Dumbledore n'a pas jugé nécessaire de me mettre à la porte une fois ma signature magique vérifiée."

Les membres de l'Ordre tournèrent leurs têtes vers le-dit professeur qui acquiesça. Ses longs doigts fripés caressaient pensivement sa barbe, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'Harry perçut le gant enveloppant l'autre main du directeur. Les jours de Dumbledore étaient comptés. Si l'ex-Gryffondor avait bien réussi son coup, il devait se trouvait aux vacances de Pâques de 1997, d'où la réunion de l'Ordre. Il ne voulait en aucun raté une occasion de pouvoir tomber sur ce genre d'évènements.

"L'erreur est humaine, et Dumbledore s'est déjà trompé avec le faux Maugrey et même Quirrel. Excusez-moi professeur, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour me convaincre," déclara Remus. Il avait l'air en forme, la pleine lune ne devait pas arriver avant un moment.

"Je suis rentré dans la pensine de Snape en Cinquième année lors d'un cours d'Occlumency et j'ai vu un de ses pires souvenirs. Est-ce assez pour vous deux ?" Les seules personnes au courant de cette histoire étaient Snape lui-même bien entendu, Sirius et Remus puisqu'il leur en avait parlé ensuite. Si cela ne les persuadait, il allait devoir étaler des détails plus personnels sur sa vie et Harry n'était pas enchanté de le faire devant tant de personnes.

Remus et Snape se regardèrent longuement avant d'acquiescer.

"Et puis, franchement Remus, il suffisait que tu ouvres tes sens et me renifles un peu. Parfois, je me demande si tu es vraiment un loup-garou."

Deux points roses se formèrent sur les joues de ce dernier qui regarda ses mains croisées sur la table. Cependant, Harry perçut ses narines qui bougèrent alors qu'il inspirait profondément, cherchant l'odeur singulière du jeune sorcier.

"C'est bien lui," ajouta inutilement le loup-garou un instant plus tard.

"Que fais-tu ici mon garçon ?", s'enquit le vieil homme, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. Il devait sûrement se questionner sur l'avenir, croyant que Harry était revenu en arrière car il avait échoué dans sa tâche. Toujours autant de mélodrame.

"Je préfèrerai en parler une fois habillé si ça ne vous dérange pas," les femmes présentes eurent la décence de rougir et de détourner les yeux du corps nu sur la table. Pour la troisième fois depuis son arrivée, le Survivant agita sa main et une chemise et un pantalon noirs recouvrirent son corps. Il avait appris à métamorphoser des choses à partir des particules d'air lors d'une session bibliothèque il y a trois ans de cela. Le principe était basique mais la concentration nécessaire lors des premiers essais anéantissait souvent l'envie de poursuivre ce genre de prouesses. En effet, il fallait arriver à visualiser les moindres particules d'air et les voir toutes se modifier en ce que l'on voulait. Cela lui avait pris plus de deux mois pour parvenir à créer un simple mouchoir en tissu. Ensuite, le processus coulait de source et Harry avait facilement adapté ce savoir à la magie sans baguette. Les seules personnes qu'il ait déjà vu accomplir ceci étaient Voldemort et Dumbledore. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si McGonagall pouvait en faire autant.

Harry étira une dernière fois ses membres engourdis et se leva souplement, ignorant les baguettes encore pointées sur lui. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait confiance en lui. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut le jeune homme à cette idée. Ils avaient peur. Mais pas parce qu'il était Harry Potter. Non non non, ils devaient commencer à le confondre avec son plus jeune lui, l'imaginant aussi niais et fragile. Ils avaient peur parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas baisser leur garde une seule seconde, ils étaient tous à cran en permanence et leurs nerfs leur menaient sûrement la vie dure.

Il sauta entre la chaise de Snape et Remus -qui devait s'entêter à essayer d'établir une conversation avec le Maitre des Potions- et se dirigea vers une des seules places libres. Qui se trouva être celle juste à la droite de Charlie. Harry laissa ses yeux courir sur la forme assise à ses côtés et nota combien il avait sous-estimé l'attrait du deuxième fils Weasley quand il l'avait rencontré auparavant. Ses épaules étaient larges, comme ses mains posées sur le bois rude de la table et il y avait des brûlures décimées sur ses avant-bras. Harry posa son coude sur la table, plaçant délicatement son menton dans la paume de sa main et se pencha vers son voisin. Ce dernier rougit sous l'attention.

"Hey Charlie," dit le brun suavement. "Je suis _plus_ que ravi de te revoir," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. C'était celui qu'il réservait à ses proies et le dresseur de dragons pourrait bien devenir l'une d'elle. Surtout si il continuait à presser son genou contre celui d'Harry de cette façon. Il n'avait jamais entendu dire que le roux ait un quelconque amour pour une personne en particulier, mis à part les dragons, et il était plus que ravi de remplir ce manque de vie sociale.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lubriques par la voix de Dumbledore l'interpellant. Harry répondit avec un "Hmm ?", tournant indolemment sa tête dans la direction du directeur. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il s'était coupé du monde qu'il avait perdu l'habilitée de rester concentré sur les discussions en cours et devenait rapidement distrait. Il faudrait qu'il y remédie. Harry ne pouvait pas passer pour sain d'esprit s'il partait dans la lune toutes les cinq minutes.

"Tu allais nous dire pourquoi tu es venu ici."

Malgré les années sans le voir, Harry était toujours autant étonné par le scintillement dans les yeux du vieil homme. Il envoya un filament de sa magie, comme plus tôt, vers les perles bleues pour vérifier si un sort était présent. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il effleurait un léger enchantement, son visage se fendit, dévoilant toute ses dents et il pointa joyeusement un doigt à Dumbledore en criant "Je le savais !". Cet échange muet et son exclamation surprirent les autres personnes présentent qui devaient à présent le penser fou. Raté pour sa tentative à paraître normal.

Maintenant, il devait réfléchir. Soit il inventait une histoire comme quoi tout les gentils étaient morts, le monde était aux mains démoniaques de Voldemort et il avait voulu les sauver en remontant le temps. Soit il disait la vérité. Le premier récit apporterait beaucoup de compassion et d'étreintes étouffantes et Harry frissonna de dégoût à l'idée d'être serré dans les bras de Mme Weasley, pressé contre ses énormes seins... Merlin, il ne pouvait pas supporter ça encore une fois. Qui plus est, la seconde version lui attirerait les foudres des membres de l'Ordre, peut-être même un duel...

"Je suis venu parce que," il fit une pause et prit le temps de soupirer, fermant les yeux. Il avait vraiment des dons d'acteur. "Je m'ennuyais tellement là-bas !"

En réponse aux airs effarés, il eut un rictus. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était de mourir à ne rien faire, occupés comme ils étaient à se battre. Et ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à cette explication.

"Potter, vous êtes aussi -si ce n'est plus- stupide que notre spécimen. Vous avez pratiqué un rituel de magie sombre car vos groupies ne vous divertissez plus assez ?" lança Snape avec mépris.

"Tout de suite les grands mots ! Il n'était pas sombre... juste ancien et vous le jugez sur l'abondance de sang. Ce n'est pas de la magie sombre mais de la magie égyptienne." Bill sembla intéressé à cette allusion et avança sa tête vers Harry, l'observant avec curiosité. "Et puis, s'il-vous-plaît Snape, _vous _me réprimandant pour l'usage de magie noire ? Quel ironie !"

Le rictus du Professeur de Potions dévoila ses dents jaunâtres. "_Je_ ne suis pas l'Icône de la Lumière."

"Je ne le suis plus depuis un moment."

"Quel âge as-tu ?" demanda soudainement et sans raison apparente Dumbledore.

A cette question, Harry fronça ses sourcils. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de fêter ses anniversaires avec ses anciens amis depuis qu'Hermione et Ron étaient partis en claquant la porte de Grimmauld Place. Si il comptait bien, il devait avoir environ... "Vingt-cinq ans, je crois."

Charlie se tourna vers lui avec de grands yeux et s'exclama "Tu es plus vieux que moi !".

Harry se contenta d'un sourire mutin et d'un "Intéressant" murmuré, ce qui tourna les joues du dresseur de dragon d'un rouge aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux.

"Mais Harry... Et Ginny ?"

Le concerné regarda Mme Weasley avec perplexité. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Il devait bien avoir sept ans qu'il n'avait pas passé plus de dix minutes à proximité de la jeune sorcière. Elle réussissait quand même à lui taper sur les nerfs dans ce laps de temps. Voyant que son vis-à-vis ne poursuivait pas, il haussa un sourcil, la pressant de continuer.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec elle ?"

Il cligna. Pourquoi serait-il encore avec cette gamine ? Mme Weasley dut enfin lire la confusion inscrite dans ses yeux verts car elle ajouta "Je pensais que vous seriez ensemble dans le futur..."

Ah. C'était donc ça que la matrone voulait savoir. Une subtile façon de connaître l'état de sa fille tout en vérifiant qu'elle fricotait toujours avec le Survivant. Harry faillit s'étouffer en tentant de cacher son rire. Il toussa quelque peu et donna un remerciement silencieux à Charlie qui lui tapota le dos. "Hum, pas que cela vous concerne, mais nous nous sommes séparé au cours de sa septième année à Hogwarts."

Enfin, la tristesse maternelle de ne pas voir sa fille dans les bras du héros national. Quel dommage en effet...

"Avez-vous gagné la guerre ?" demanda Remus. Gentil et intelligent Remus qui savait quelles étaient les priorités. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à laisser passer une occasion pareille de gagner des informations précieuses. Sous ces airs de loup malmené par la vie, Harry discernait la lueur d'intelligence et de raisonnement logique qu'il avait vu plus d'une fois dans les yeux d'Hermione lorsqu'elle examinait une situation sous tous les angles. Chercher les bénéfices malgré tout.

"Il y a quelques années." C'était assez vague pour qu'ils n'en déduisent pas que la fin de leur guerre était dans une année à peine. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il redevint sérieux. Son temps dans ce monde était compté. Ce changement d'attitude firent remuer les autres membres sur leurs chaises, n'ayant été présenté qu'à un jeune homme à l'air impudent, ils furent surpris de la dureté des traits d'Harry.

Les jumeaux sifflèrent et applaudirent, détendant l'atmosphère, jusqu'à ce que leur mère les tape derrière la tête. Leur main montèrent au même instant là où l'impact avait eu lieu et la même grimace fut faite au dos de leur mère qui se tenait extrêmement droite sur sa chaise. Il avait rarement vu George après la guerre mais il ne lui avait paru aussi heureux qu'ici, avec son frère jumeau.

"Donc je suis venu ici chercher un peu d'action, vous voyez, quelque chose à faire. Après tout, on m'a formé pour la guerre. Si vous voulez que j'aide Petit Harry à accomplir sa tâche," ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Dumbledore, "votre guerre pourrait se finir plus rapidement et sans les pertes que la mienne a connu."

Tous retinrent leur souffle. En effet, c'était une proposition plus qu'alléchante. Ils avaient tous vu Harry faire de la magie sans baguette comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'accomplir ce genre de choses. Et à présent que son visage était grave, ils pouvaient apercevoir le leader, le guerrier dans ses yeux sombres, son maintien. Harry possédait une aura semblable à une ombre, se projetant sur tous les membres présents, ne laissant que lui dans la lumière. Le jeune homme saisissait finalement en chacun une nouvelle once de respect. Il sourit intérieurement. Il suffisait de prendre un air important et sage, leur dire les mots qu'ils souhaitaient entendre depuis le début et ils étaient dans sa poche.

"Cela pourrait être un avantage non-négligeable pour notre côté," annonça simplement Dumbledore, le scintillement puissance mille. "Que penses-tu d'une tasse de thé et d'un bonbon au citron, Harry ?"

_Littéralement dans la poche_, pensa celui-ci avec un sourire.

**IFTK**

A la fin de la réunion, lorsqu'il fut établi que, non, il n'était pas un ennemi, non, il n'allait pas courir au Seigneur des Ténèbres les trahir et non! il n'était pas sous Polynectar, Harry se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le salon de Grimmauld Place, voulant boire un verre et réfléchir. Il ne fit aucun commentaire au fait que Remus le suivait tout en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Une fois au bar, il sortit une des meilleures bouteilles de scotch entreposée derrière la vitre d'une armoire en bois sombre, deux verres en cristal et les remplit généreusement pour le loup-garou et lui.

Harry se retourna enfin et tendit le verre d'alcool à Remus qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil en cuir noir et laissa mollement sa tête tomber en arrière, fixant le plafond aux motifs désuets. Il entendit l'autre homme prendre place sur le sofa non loin de lui et attendit. Le silence s'étira lourdement, seulement coupé par le bruissement des vêtements lorsque les deux hommes prenaient une gorgée de leur breuvage. Harry tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le loup-garou se frotter les yeux, son visage fatigué, et soupirer. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Remus prit la parole.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es venu ici. Pourquoi, si la guerre était finie ? Si tu pouvais vivre !"

Il eut un sourire amer à ces paroles. Bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas eu sa vie. Même si la sienne n'était pas meilleure, il n'avait pas était la clef, l'arme d'une guerre. Ni le jouet préféré d'un vieux manipulateur.

"Je ne peux pas vivre sans guerre Remus. C'est aussi simple que ça. Une fois que tout était finis, quand je dis ça, je veux dire que tous mes objectifs d'enfants étaient accomplis, je n'avais plus de but. Plus de raison de vivre. Ils étaient tous là, heureux, à se marier, à se lever pour aller travailler tous les matins, à rentrer dans une routine. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je suis devenu Auror. Malgré ça, il n'y avait plus de 'méchants' à mettre sous les barreaux. Je me sentais inutile."

Ce n'est qu'en finissant qu'Harry se rendit compte que sa main était accrochée fermement à son pantalon et son verre, les jointures blanches. Il les relâcha mais elles tremblèrent. Peut-être avait-il eu besoin d'en parler au final. Il n'avait jamais osé dire tout cela à ses amis de peur qu'ils le couvent encore plus. Ils penseraient sans doute qu'il avait des idées suicidaires, et si il n'avait pas trouvé refuge dans ses recherches et projets, ça aurait été le cas.

Se recomposant, il continua, "Ici, je sais que je peux aider. Je sais qu'il y a de l'action. Je peux vivre sans le poids des autres."

Remus le regarda longuement avant de hocher de la tête et de murmurer "Je comprends."

Soudain, Harry eut mal au ventre, comme si un poignard traversait de part en part son estomac. Il posa son verre sur la table basse, croisa ses bras sur son abdomen et se leva rapidement avec un sourire. "Désolé Remus, mais je crois que mes affaires arrivent."

"Tes affaires ?" répéta l'autre homme avec un air dubitatif.

"Ouep ! Je ne pouvais rien prendre avec moi lors de ce rituel, donc j'ai utilisé un petit subterfuge pour emporter mes effets. Je t'en parlerai peut-être un jour !"

Avec un clin d'œil, Harry s'échappa du salon sous le regard perplexe d'un certain loup-garou.

**IFTK**

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois putains de jours qu'Harry était enfermé dans Grimmauld Place. Un endroit qu'il connaissait par cœur puisque c'était sa résidence permanente dans son monde. Ils n'avaient pas bien compris pourquoi il s'était déplacé jusqu'ici, non ? Car la solution à son problème n'était absolument pas de compter les allées et venues des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Tonks avait son âge et participait activement à l'effort de guerre, elle ! Même les jumeaux étaient présents lors des attaques !

Mais c'était pour sa sécurité, bien entendu. Sa sécurité. Peut-être si il se le répétait encore et encore, il accepterait mieux la situation.

_C'est pour ta sécurité, Harry. Car tu ne sais absolument pas te défendre contre deux ou trois Death Eater. Non, non, non, du tout ! Tu es tel l'agneau immaculé, tu ne sais rien faire par toi-même à part te mettre dans les ennuis. Tu es un poids dans cette guerre, tu n'aurais absolument pas pu détruire tous les Horcruxes dans ce laps de temps. Du. tout._

Pas que ce soit son objectif. Il voulait que le plaisir dure. Il avait déjà prévu qu'une fois Dumbledore mort et enterré, il allait dire à Petit Harry, comme il avait pris l'habitude d'appeler son plus jeune lui, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir détruire les morceaux d'âmes de son très cher Archennemi. Il pourrait inventer que son monde différait de celui-ci. Toujours lui donner des pistes sans jamais révéler totalement l'emplacement des Horcruxes. Il espérait s'amuser à voir le trio infernal se dépatouiller avec les maigres indices qu'ils possédaient.

Le problème était que Petit Harry devait mourir. Volontairement, si il voulait 'ressusciter'. Il ne devait par conséquent pas trop intervenir dans le déroulement de la Bataille Finale. Peut-être sauver Snape dans la Cabane Hurlante, au lieu de l'abandonner à la Mort. D'ailleurs, il s'était toujours demandé comment un homme comme Snape, un Maître des Potions, un espion, un paranoïaque, puisse se faire tuer par le venin d'un serpent qu'il côtoyait depuis des années. Il devait en connaître toutes les caractéristiques, les antidotes à sa morsure. C'était étonnant qu'il ait succombé à cette blessure.

Il comptait bien prendre part aux multiples attaques survenues à la fin de sa Sixième année, et après la mort du Vieux Fou. Surtout celle du Ministère de la magie. Harry frissonna à la simple idée de se trouver face à Voldemort, sa _tendre moitié_, qui ne saurait pas ce qui le frapperait. Sa magie crépita doucement dans l'air. C'était un mauvais signe. Au cours des dernières années, il avait pris pour habitude de pratiquer sa magie le plus possible pour éviter de devenir fou, enchaînant les rituels et procédés magiques complexes, les transes ou les duels contre des pantins. Ici, il n'avait pu toucher sa baguette une seule fois. Pas qu'il en ait vraiment besoin, là n'était pas le point. Il devait absolument remédier à ce problème avant qu'il ne fasse imploser la vieille bâtisse et ses habitants avec.

Ses seules solutions étaient la cuisine ou le ménage. Harry se voyait mal surgir derrière un membre de l'Ordre et le provoquer en duel sans briser la fine confiance qu'ils avaient en lui. Donc, le ménage. Il laissa traîner son regard sur sa chambre, celle de Regulus si il devait en juger par les robes de Slytherin dans l'armoire en chêne massif, et repéra la poussière, l'humidité sur certains murs et les fissures. Rassemblant un peu de sa magie dans sa main droite, il la dirigea vers une étagère afin d'y soustraire la poussière et la polir. Le tout, lors de ces exercices, n'était pas d'exposer son pouvoir au maximum et le balancer brutalement à la figure des gens. Non, ça, un enfant de cinq pouvait le faire, et il en était la preuve même avec son transplanage sur le toit de son école. Ce qu'Harry recherchait était le contrôle de sa magie, la dompter tout en la laissant libre. L'apprivoiser. Elle devait obéir à la moindre de ses pensées sans se sentir dominée. Il était là pour la diriger, comme le cœur d'une baguette magique, il lui indiquait ce qu'elle devait accomplir.

Au bout de quelques heures, le résultat était là. La chambre ne ressemblait en rien à l'épave dans laquelle il avait atterri trois jours plus tôt, miteuse et décrépie. Maintenant, les murs avaient retrouvé leur éclat, le velours des rideaux sa douceur et la soie des draps sa beauté. Le bois des meubles et le parquet étaient polis, et la tête de lit était de nouveau finement sculpté en des milliers de roses.

Harry faisait encore les cent pas dans sa chambre, vérifiant que tous ses charmes avaient bien fonctionné, quand un petit coup retentit à sa porte. Après un "entrez", la tête de Mme Weasley se montra derrière le pan de bois. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, pourtant aucun son n'en sortit tandis qu'elle admirait le travail d'Harry avec des yeux ronds. Se reprenant, elle l'informa gentiment que le repas était servi et sortit non sans un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce.

L'ex-gryffondor regarda sa malle posée au sol et décida de ranger ses affaires plus tard. Il n'avait pas fait directement, pensant, à tord, qu'il serait envoyé en mission quelque part. Il devait vraiment toucher deux mots à Dumbledore. Si ce dernier refusait de le laisser participer, Harry irait trouver de quoi s'amuser seul. Et lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait toujours, quoiqu'il doive faire.

**IFTK**

La porte du 12 Grimmauld Place claqua fortement dans le silence du début de soirée. Cependant, Harry n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Sa conversation avec Dumbledore était un remake de celle à la fin de sa Cinquième. A la différence que ce n'était pas des objets qu'il jetait à la figure du sorcier mais des sorts aux conséquences assez... déplaisantes. Le fait que le vieux puisse esquiver la plupart et se protéger des autres irrita encore plus Harry. Pour qui se prenait cet amas de barbe et de cheveux ? Son putain de grand-père mort depuis des années ? Si il ne voulait pas compromette son séjour dans ce monde, il devait absolument quitter le quartier général et trouver de quoi se calmer.

Dumbledore voulait essayer de le manipuler comme il le faisait avec tous ses sous-fifres, non ? Eh bien, il allait pouvoir se mettre la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'aux couilles ! Harry avait été stupide de croire qu'il devrait s'allier à son ancien directeur. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour accomplir son but. Ses buts. Juste un peu d'imagination. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire, maintenant que ce monde était à lui ? Créer sa propre organisation secrète ? Non non, c'était so last year ! Détruire les Horcruxes et 'tuer' Voldemort sans détruire le morceau d'âme dans le corps de Petit Harry, sachant qu'il reviendrait _encore_ dans quelques années ? Ou tout simplement tuer Petit Harry, sans se soucier du fait qu'il revienne d'entre les morts ou pas, _et_ Voldemort ?

Non. C'était quand même lui. Un autre lui certes, mais les Harrys devraient se serrer les coudes. D'ailleurs... Il ne faudrait pas que Petit Harry meure vierge. Ça avait déjà été assez déprimant pour lui, Harry ne voulait pas infliger ça à son plus jeune analogue. Il trouverait bien nu homme ou une femme qui voudrait de lui. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment sa tête à cet âge là, mais il doutait être tellement repoussant ou maigre qu'il ne puisse pas séduire quelqu'un.

Harry se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder la façade de 12 Grimmauld Place disparaître, serra sa malle réduite dans sa poche et transplana.

**  
IFTK**

En premier temps, il se trouva un lieu où vivre dans le Londres moldu. Un petit appartement meublé de deux pièces qu'il loua sous le nom d'Adrian Scott. Pas le grand standing, il ne comptait pas s'attarder ici et ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Ça suffirait pour le moment. Heureusement, il avait vidé son coffre à Gringotts, mettant tout son or dans sa capsule d'airain. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de la garder toujours sur lui... Plus tard.

Ensuite, il se posta devant un miroir, une Gazette du Sorcier datant de deux ans dans la main. Comparant le visage du Harry Potter de quatorze ans et Champion d'Hogwarts sur la photo et son propre reflet, il constata que la seule ressemblance frappante entre lui et son plus jeune analogue était leur cicatrice. Un peu de maquillage, un sort pour le fixer et personne ne remarquerait qu'un Harry Potter de vingt-ans se baladait librement dans Diagon Alley.

Les gens avaient tendance à voir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ainsi, il se retrouva dans un magasin de cosmétique moldu, perdu parmi tous les produits. Quelle étaient la différence entre un fond de teint liquide et un fond de teint en poudre ? Et quelle était la foutu couleur qu'il devait choisir ? Il y en avait des milliers ! Harry se pensait intelligent, cependant, au milieu d'un monde aussi agressif que celui de l'esthétique, il se savait vaincu.

Il fixait la palette des différentes carnations depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'une jeune femme l'approcha timidement. Un sourire commercial plaqué sur son visage rond, ses yeux marrons semblèrent évaluer Harry. Sa conclusion dut être positive car de crispée, elle passa à charmeuse, ses longs cils battant doucement.

"Puis-je vous aider ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir quelques difficultés à choisir un produit..."

Harry la regarda, son maquillage pastel, ses vêtements trop serrés et trop courts. Et ses seins. Énormes. Un frisson de dégoût le parcouru. Il avait horreur des poitrines comme celles-là.

"Hum oui. Je voudrais acheter un fond de teint, pour cacher cette cicatrice," il souleva sa frange et lui montra. "Malheureusement, je n'y connais rien en cosmétique alors..."

Le visage de la vendeuse s'illumina et claqua ses deux mains sur sa poitrine. Urgh.

"Oh ! Je suis certaine que nous allons trouver ce qu'il vous faut ! Vous avez le teint pâle et une très jolie peau," les sourcils d'Harry montèrent si haut qu'il disparurent sous ses cheveux. "Aucune trace d'acné, pas la peau grasse," continua-t-elle tout en tournant son visage sous la lumière artificielle du magasin. "Je pense que celui-ci," elle attrapa quelque chose qu'il avait pris pour du rouge à lèvre et qui s'avéra être du fond de teint en stick, "devrait être parfait." Elle l'ouvrit et en étala un peu sur le dessus de la main d'Harry. A son cri enthousiaste, ce dernier compris qu'il lui convenait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il sortait avec son stick, tandis que la vendeuse avait un souvenir en moins.

**  
IFTK**

Maintenant que sa situation était régularisée, Harry pouvait profiter de son séjour. Détruire les Horcruxes en premier lieu ? Mais est-ce que ça n'allait pas affaiblir Voldemort ? Ce ne serait pas agréable de tomber sur une version pitoyable de son pire ennemi. Alors quoi ? Faire un raid ? Aller tuer du Death Eater ? Organiser une rencontre autour d'une tasse de thé avec le plus grand Mage Noir du siècle ?

D'abord Harry allait faire un petit tour dans Diagon Alley, peut-être arriverait-il à s'éclaircir les idées. Il était assailli par des images de Dumbledore noyé par les inferius, étouffé avec sa propre barbe ou la gorge tranchée par ses lunettes en demi-lune... Il devait vraiment s'aérer l'esprit.

Une fois dans la rue bondée de sorciers, Harry laissa traîner son regard sur les hommes et femmes qui sortaient faire leurs achats avec leurs enfants, de retour de Hogwarts pour les vacances. Personne ne riait, tous tentaient tant bien que mal de rester discret, dans leur coin. Juste prendre le nécessaire et partir.

Il flâna quelques temps, admirant ce monde qui serait bientôt ravagé par 'les forces du mal'. Harry lisait une annonce concernant la vente d'un Comète d'occasion quand ses yeux accrochèrent une silhouette bien connue. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, cette odeur de tabac et d'alcool. En étant Auror, il le rencontrait souvent pour des informations. Cependant ici, plus rien ne le retenait. Il n'y avait personne sur son dos pour lui dire que la vengeance n'était pas la solution. Foutaises ! Harry ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné ce qu'il avait fait. Il pouvait être fidèle à l'Ordre et Dumbledore, il avait souillé la mémoire de son parrain.

Et aujourd'hui, Modingus Fletecher allait payer pour ses crimes.

Harry attrapa la loque sous ses yeux par la peau du cou et n'eut le temps d'entendre qu'un glapissement avant qu'il ne les transplane à son appartement.

Modingus s'écroula sur le sol en un amas de guenilles. La simple vision de cet homme amena une grimace de dégoût sur le visage du Survivant. Ce dernier s'accroupit pour se retrouver à la hauteur de son vis-à-vis et le contempla pensivement.

"Maintenant que je t'ai pour moi tout seul... Que pourrais-je bien faire de toi ?"

"T'es qui ? Et j'suis où putain ?! Tu veux quoi ?! Laisse-moi partir !"

"Silence."

Mondingus ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le jeune homme adorait cette sensation de pouvoir qu'il avait sur l'homme. Il claqua des doigts et ce voleur se retrouva collé au mur le plus proche, la tête en bas.

"Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour t'entendre. Ou peut-être si. Mais ça ne sera que des cris qui passeront tes lèvres alors. Pour l'instant... je veux juste m'amuser?" commença Harry, allant et venant dans son salon, dépoussiérant d'un geste vague de la main un meuble. Il détestait la poussière. "D'après toi, combien de temps peux-tu tenir dans cette position ? Tu vois, le sang va commencer à descendre dans les vaisseaux de ton cerveau qui sont minuscules. Supporteront-ils la pression ? Bien sûr, pendant ceci, ne pense pas que je ne ferai rien. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai eu personne sous la main pour tester la fiabilité des documents que je lis. Car, tu vois, il arrive parfois qu'un sort que l'on apprend à jeter puisse avoir un autre effet que celui auquel on s'attendait. Slytherin et ses descendants n'étaient pas les seuls enfoirés sournois sur cette Terre. Ce serait très réducteur de ma part de penser cela, tu ne penses pas ?"

Le jeune homme s'arrêta au milieu de son monologue pour admirer le teint rouge brique de son prisonnier et écouter le doux son de son halètement. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Harry remonta ses manches et tapota ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Par quoi commencer ? Il avait lu un magnifique traité sur la putréfaction accélérée des organes du système digestif où le corps de la victime connaissait en quelques minutes ce qu'il se passait en une mois. Sans mourir pour autant. Cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait l'expérimenter sur quelqu'un sans jamais trouver l'occasion. Voilà qui était fait.

Avec un sourire carnassier, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la formule qu'il avait apprise il y avait de cela quelques années. Pour pouvoir mieux profiter du spectacle, Harry fit disparaître les vêtements couvrant le torse de Mondingus. Sous ses yeux ébahis et à sa plus grande satisfaction, les cris commencèrent.

Ils commencèrent à partir du moment où la tâche verte se forma sur l'abdomen, indiquant que les bactéries hébergées par la flore intestinale détruisaient les tissus organiques. Un instant plus tard une seconde tâche apparut sur la peau et les deux s'étendirent jusqu'à recouvrir l'abdomen. Ensuite, la première escouade arriva. De simples mouches, vertes, à damiers ou bleues. Elles se posèrent tranquillement sur le lieu en putréfaction et pondirent leurs oeufs. Quelques minutes plus tard, les oeufs étaient adultes et cherchaient à se frayer un chemin hors de ce corps. Harry regarda avec une fascination morbide la peau s'étirer, en petites boules, où les mouches s'agitaient, avant qu'elles ne percent la membrane et s'échappent. Puis, une odeur horrible envahi l'appartement, signalant la décomposition des matières fécales.

A ce stade, Fletcher en était réduit à hurler de douleur, suppliant, pleurant pour que cela cesse. Il était toujours la tête en bas et son visage écarlate n'affichait que souffrance.

Harry était heureux. Premièrement, il avait réussi à lancer ce sort sans baguette alors qu'il était assez complexe. Lorsqu'il l'exécutait, il devait se rappeler chaque étape de la putréfaction humaine pour qu'elles se passent. Si il en oubliait une, tout le sort était raté. Deuxièmement, il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire joujou avec les Death Eaters !

Rayonnant de joie, il relâcha le sort qui maintenait son prisonnier scotché au mur et admira la gravité prendre le dessus tandis que l'homme s'étalait sur le sol de tout son long. D'un mouvement de poignet, l'abdomen retrouva son aspect original.

"Ceci était un avertissement. Tu as beau être sous la protection de Dumbledore, si tu merdes encore et essayes de profiter des autres à des fins égoïstes, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi bien. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

Mondingus hocha frénétiquement la tête. Harry pouvait voir son corps trembler et les coups d'oeil qu'il jetait vers la porte, cherchant une échappatoire. Il attrapa violemment le col sale et les transplana dans une ruelle sombre du Londres Moldu avant de disparaître à nouveau, laissant derrière lui un voleur terrifié.

Finalement, son séjour pouvait s'avérer... intéressant.

**IFTK**

Après ses petits essais sur Mondingus, Harry n'avait plus qu'une envie... recommencer. Sentir encore une fois le pouvoir monter en lui et se propager dans ses veines. Parfois, il se demandait si ce n'était que la magie de Voldemort qui avait pénétré son corps et pas un restant d'âme. Cependant, contrairement à son ennemi juré, il ne tuait pas et ne torturait pas pour le plaisir, mais parce que ces personnes l'avaient mérités. Il n'était pas mauvais. Non. Les autres ne comprendraient pas car ils n'avaient pas son pouvoir. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Il se retrouva seul, dans son appartement vide et, un verre de scotch à la main, s'assit devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur une rue paisible de Londres. Il resta longtemps ainsi, à compter les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur les vitres, calmant ses nerfs à vif.

Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Encore une fois, plusieurs options se présentaient à lui. Il pouvait prendre des vacances, par exemple en Roumanie avec Charlie et attendre sagement que Dumbledore meure. Ensuite il devrait aller avec Petit Harry pour retrouver les Horcruxes. Et dépuceler petit Harry aussi. C'était son devoir en tant que... Grand frère ? En quelque sorte... Sinon il pouvait aussi se déclarer le nouveau Dark Lord et provoquer Voldemort ! Ah, ça serait drôle ! Non, non...

Il avait définitivement envie de revoir Charlie rougir. Et puis son abstinence durait déjà depuis trop longtemps.

Ainsi, Harry fit ses valises, éteint ses lumières et transplana aux portes de la réserve de Dragons.


End file.
